New Beginnings
by Yosenity
Summary: After months of Sylar thinking he's Nathan, a mysterious organization appears to want the old Sylar back. A new Heroes emerges with a conflicted heart to help with the project, but what should happen if the old Sylar was to regain his memories?


_**ON HOLD!!!!!!!!!! (CHECK PROFILE FOR RESUME DATE)**_

(FYI! This is yet another pilot fanfic. I will not update this until I'm done with the fanfic I'm working on, so I'm terribly sorry. But please comment on it so I know whether it's good enough to continue. Besides I need time to refine this fanfic and the plot before I could even dream of writing more. Consider this the fictional version of heroes season 4 XD. But again please comment on it so when I get around to it I know whether or not to continue this fan fiction. THANK YOU, I love reading comments whether good or bad, for they keep me writing!)

There was a knock on the door. The old pink door was off its hinges but she able to stay in the frame. An old abandoned apartment building on the edge of town, just waiting to be torn down was the home of this particular human. Butterfly's that were on the door were pealing off and the walls around them were covered in rust from the old steel frame on the inside of the walls. You could scrape the wallpaper off the walls of every room in the building and some people weren't even sure how the building could still be standing. Another knock on the door and finally someone answered.

"GO AWAY!" said a fierce girl's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer the door like a polite young woman." said the man who was knocking on the door.

The bottom on the man's black suit was covered in dust making it a grayish color and his bright blue tie was already collecting dust bunnies. His neatly slicked back blonde hair was beginning to come undone from the humidity in the building and his brown eyes were squinting through the darkness of the building seeing how the only light came from the holes in walls.

There was a very long silence and finally the man knocked again.

"Abigail come on out."

"MY NAME IS ABBY DAMN IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO INTRUDE ON MY HOME USE MY NAME PROPERLY!"

"Alright, Abby, I'm sorry for offending you. Now please answer the door."

Again another long silence and finally the man was beginning to get impatient.

"Abby, I've brought a gift this time."

"HA! The last gift you brought me was a gun to my head. Why I still allow you to come here is beyond me. Besides I know you brought another man, tell me why?"

"Oh good I see your powers are just as perceptive as ever."

"Shut up and tell me who he is!"

"Not until you allow me to come in. Now please Abby, either I'll kick in the door and drag you out of the building or you can come to the door and invite me in, your choice."

Another long pause and just as the man brought up his fist, he heard a chair scrape against the floor inside the room. A smile came across his face as he heard footsteps and finally the doorknob turned. As the door opened a crack the man saw a young girl's face about 17 or 18 with her blue/greenish eyes looking back at him. He could see her scruffy dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were blood shot as if from staying up all night and they held the emotion of curiosity.

"What the hell do you want with me that you already haven't taken?"

"I want to give you back something, now please come and see it."

Abby's eye looked down at the ground and then she breathed deeply with a sigh. She then looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"There's anticipation in your heart but no feeling in the other next to you. Are they dead?"

"No just unconscious and it's a man as well."

Abby rolled her eyes and then opened the door wider allowing her full self to be seen. Her clothes were filthy with dirt and muck and they were terribly ripped. Her dark pink sweatshirt was hanging off her one shoulder allowing her bra strap to show and her baggy pants were covered in holes and all the dust was turning the cream color a dark gray color. She looked up at the man and shrugged.

"So what now Mr. Hywell, I've greeted you."

"Please Abigail call me Jim."

But Abby had begun to shut the door again but Jim put his hand against it.

"Sorry Abby, Abby.

"Good. Now where's my present?"

Abby opened the door all the way revealing what looked to be her room. Half of it was a little girl's room. A lovely pink lace bed that was on a fine wood frame with matching dresser and side table. Her bed side table lamp was covered in a pink lace with flowers draping over the top so the light only shone down. But the other side was covered with tables and computers like a hospital or research facility. So many vials and different colored liquids were spread across the counter that was covered in books, metal instruments, and a mini TV. The table was covered in a white clothe that was almost like an operating table for it had a pillow and blanket over it. The room was so clean and well kept that it was like heaven compared to the rest of the rotting building. Jim smiled and reached down onto the wall where the unconscious man was sitting. Jim slung him over his back and carried him into the room heading for the table. Abby watched with her eyes as Jim entered her room and slowly closed the door as Jim lowered the man on the table.

"Why is your heart filled with such anticipation? Tell me!"

"All in good time Abby. It's good to see your still using your power even though you haven't been using it."

"Shut UP!"

"Alright."

Abby made her way over to the man on the table and raised her eyebrow as she ran the back of her along the man's face. She looked up at Jim with confusion in every inch of her eyes.

"He looks familiar; I've seen him on TV. What's he doing here with you?"

"He's not the man you think he is, nor is he who he thinks he is."

"I don't understand?"

"He thinks he is Nathan, his true personality is hidden deep in his mind. He needs to be brought back."

"Nathan? Which Nathan?"

"Governor Nathan. But he is not Nathan. His true name is Gabriel."

Abby looked at Jim with confusion still in her face but then looked back down at the man on the table. Sudden her expression changed as she stared into the man's face more and she looked up at Jim withdrawing her hand quickly.

"Oh my god. HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM HERE!"

"Abby, my dear calm down…"

"I'VE READ HIS FILE! He's killed thousands!"

"Abby calm down!"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! I'm not helping him not by a long shot! He can stay Gov. Nathan I don't really care, but I'm not restoring his memory."

"Abby, if you restore his memory he'll give you what you want."

Abby took a fast intake of breath and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"I wouldn't want it so badly, if HE hadn't taken it away from me." She muttered through her mouth.

"I understand what he did to you, but don't you think he would have killed you too if he wanted to."

Abby looked away but Jim knew she was still listening.

"Abby, if you restore his memory he can give you what you lost, he'll give you back what you want. Abby think about it. You can have it back, just restore his memories."

Abby looked back into the man's face with a heavy heart. She took his hand and then looked up at Jim.

"What do you want with him? I'm sure you didn't just bring him here to be restored just so you can give me what I want."

"True, very true Abby."

"Tell me or it's off!"

"So if I tell you, you'll help him."

"Tell me anyway…" Abby said through clenched teeth.

Jim shrugged and leaned against the counter with the mini TV. His eyes shifted around the room and then they landed back on Abby's eyes.

"I need his powers. I need his mind, he can understand what I need to achieve and my power isn't enough to get. I need him and Abby you need him."

Abby shook her head and took a step back from Jim.

"You're going to use him to get your seat of power? I'd rather have him stay Nathan for ever!"

"I'm not going to make him use his power. I just need him to be himself so he can renounce his seat to me, then you can return his mind to its state if you want. Abby that's all I want you to do or must I use force to do it?"

"I'll never do it no matter what you do to me."

Jim sighed, and then looked away.

"Then your cell and tests are waiting for you." And with that Jim began to walk to walk towards the door. Abby watched him and fear began to consume her heart so she looked back down at the man on the table. Her memories opened up and strangely enough for her heart wanted the man from her past back. She ran her fingers through his hair and then sighed again. Just as Jim turned the doorknob she opened her mouth.

"How long till he wakes up?" she said in a hopeless voice.

Jim still had his back to her but on his face an evil smile was inching onto his lips.

"About 4 hours. So I'd hurry up with that genius brain of yours before he calls the government on you."

And with that Jim left the room slamming the door behind him. Abby's eyes seemed to continue watching Jim as he walked out of the building. Abby gulped and then looked down at the man and shook her head.

"Sylar. I never thought you would come in on my doorstep like this."

She mad her way over to her counter and began putting on a robe, gloves and mask.

"The men who I saw kill my family when I was one."

But strangely, enough, she wanted him. She remembered him picking her up and examining her eyes. His dark brown eyes peering back into her soul seeing deep within her. She remembered his touch, something she wanted from her father or mother, or even brothers. He had smiled at her and held her in his arms before putting her back in her crib, patting her on the head and walking off. She remembered seeing his lips move but couldn't remember the words he spoke. She wanted a loving touch again, something she hadn't felt in nearly 17 years. She wanted someone to smile at her again like he had. But yet every time she yearned for that touch hatred consumed her heart, hatred for that disgusting urge. She could live without it, without love, she didn't need it; she had her brains and her powers. But now the opportunity to get what she really wanted has come along and she was willing to get it even if it meant bringing back the person who took it away from her. The whole reason why she was stuck here in the first place, but she couldn't help it. Was she really going to bring back a killer just get what she wanted? How selfish of her, but like Jim said, she could just bring him back under if she wanted too…

She turned back to the man with eyes turning silver as they went.

"This will only hurt a little, and it's all in your mind."

On the table, the man became squinting and writing in pain as his temples began to pulse out of his head. He would scream if he could and his fingers began to clench into fists as the pain inside his head began to increase.

"Where's the stupid memory block?"

Abby continued to search in the crevice of his mind and as she did she walked over to him. She placed her hands on the table and continued to look into his face.

"I can't believe myself."

With each passing minute the pain inside the man's head increased. His mouth was beginning to open in a silent scream.

"I'm bringing back the man that took everything from me, and from so many others!"

Abby's silver eyes began to tear up as the man's feet began to kick the table.

"But I want this with, with every fiber of my being! I shouldn't be selfish but I NEED what you can give me!"

A tear fell onto of the man's cheek as Abby's eyes continued to search. The man's face started to turn red as he began to start coughing. Finally Abby smiled and put her hand in his.

"I found it."

She jerked her head to the right extremely hard and the man jerked up from the table with his eyes rolled back into his head. He slammed back down onto the table with a loud slam and Abby looked back at him to check his breathing.

"Ok, you'll be fine. I feel your feelings, which means your heart is working but I need you to start breathing."

Abby ran to the table and began fixing up an oxygen mask, knocking over some of her books in the process. She wrapped the mask around the man's mouth and nose and began the machine of air. Soon she saw the man's chest begin to rise and fall slowly and she smiled.

"I always knew I'd be a good doctor."

Abby grabbed a chair and pulled it against the table and leaned her head on her arm with a hand in his. She closed her eyes as her head began to pound.

_I really should start practicing my powers instead of using them after months of neglect._

Within the minute, Abby had fallen asleep next to her patient. The sun began to set and the stars began to come out when the breathing mask flew off the man's face. Darkness had sunken over every inch of Abby's room when the man opened his eyes and looked around him. He tried to get up but as he did a pounding headache consumed his brain. He slowly got up and was about to move his hand when he felt Abby's hand in his. He looked down at the teenager and raised his eye brow.

"I'll wait till you wake up, you look tired anyway."

He slipped his hand out of hers and rubbed his temples.

"Oh man, it feels like my mind… where have I been?"

Sylar flung his feet off the table and he landed in a seated position next to the sleeping girl. He twisted his fingers through her hair and cocked his head to the side as he continued to look down at her.

"I guess you're my doctor"

He raised her head gently off her arms as to not to wake her up and he smiled a bit.

"You look so familiar."

He set her head back down as Abby continued to sleep. He got up from the table and looked around the room and headed straight for the bedside table. He opened the drawer and found a photograph album. He smiled as he picked it up and flipped through the pages. He saw a picture of a family, a mother, father, and two older brothers. The father holding his baby girl with giant smiles on there faces. Sylar grabbed at his head again as the headache continued to pound and placed the photo down. He ran his hand along his cheek and found that it had become went, with a drop of water. A tear. Sylar raised an eyebrow and looked back at the sleeping Abby and made his way over to her.

"So, you have grown up."

He placed a hand on her head and a small smile was coming from his lips.

"Why did you bring me back?"

But suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sylar's head snapped up to see.

"ABBY! You should be done by now! If not, I'm sorry but I have your cell waiting for you!"

Sylar looked down at the girl named Abby as the wheels in his pounding head were starting to turn.

"So you brought me back because you were forced. I wonder who wants me."

Sylar made his way to the door and quickly opened it with a flick of his hand. Jim was on the other side looking amazed at what had just happened but then saw Sylar in the darkness. His face became over run with joy and he clapped his hands once in delight.

"Awww Sylar. Are you back?"

"I don't know where I've been."

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here to help us now."

Sylar brought his head slightly to the right as if deep in thought but still kept his eyes bearing into Jim's.

"Help with what?"

"The new breed of Heroes of course!"

"New breed?"

"There's a lab just into the city a bit, we needed you to help run this organization. With your abilities…"

"You want to start another war?"

"Not a war… More like helping a treaty. More and more people are seeing they have powers and the government is testing on them relentlessly to stop the gene."

"Why should I car?"

"Because their your comrades. Heroes. People with powers that need to fight against the government."

Sylar sighed and looked back at Abby with un changing eyes.

"What about her?"

"I'm bringing her back to her cell; I should have never let her leave."

"But didn't you just say that you wanted to help people with powers?" Sylar asked a small smirk over his face.

"I did but the ones we can't break through too must be handed over."

"You're sounding like a hypocrite to me." Sylar said with a slight edge in his voice.

Jim was silent but then cleared his throat, "Well in any case we need your ability Sylar! With your help people with powers can finally live free away from government."

Sylar laughed and then turned back slowly to Jim.

"Rehabilitation it sounds like for me… I guess I should at least try to control my hunger."

"We have ways of keeping you under control. And yes learning to control your powers would be of great help."

"Way's of keeping me under control?"

But suddenly a slight moan was heard from the table and the two men looked around to see Abby waking up. Jim began pulling a gun from his back pocket as Sylar's full attention was on Abby. Abby opened her blue green eyes and looked around the room in a sleepily matter.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Abby; you did your job well though."

And with that Jim pulled the gun out and pointed it at the tired girl. Abby's eyes widened and fear consumed her face.

"What, I did what you asked! Why must your heart be consumed by your own darkness!"

"Abby I'm doing this for the rest of the world."

Sylar stood in front of Abby at that moment and raised an eyebrow at Jim. Jim's hand began to shake and he looked back at Sylar with determined eyes.

"I'm not allowing you to hurt her." Sylar said in a calm voice, then with out moving he directed his attention to Abby, "What else is in his heart?"

Abby gulped and responded in a very small voice, "anger, greed, ambitions, evil…"

"ABBY!"

"I'm sure she's not lying." Sylar said, "You're planning to get an army and fight back against the normal. I applauded you but I still cannot allow you to hurt her."

Jim didn't listen and pointed his gun at what little bit of Abby's head was visible from behind Sylar.

"She's fulfilled her purpose to me!"

And with that Jim's finger rested on the trigger before a horrible crunching sound was heard. Jim's whole entire neck twisted around itself, breaking every vertebrae that lead to his brain. Jim fell to the floor with blood streaming out of his mouth as Abby looked on his horror. Sylar shook his head and then turned his attention to Abby who quickly recoiled from him. But Sylar took her cheek in his hand and lowered himself down to her level. He put on a small genuine smile and didn't look away from her eyes.

"You have amazing power; I see that, the same thing I saw seventeen years ago."

Abby didn't say anything for she was too scared to move but she nodded very small and fast.

"Are you alright?"

Abby's heart began to fill with the need she wanted for so many years, it felt so good that her own heart began racing. She nodded her head and Sylar's smile widened to her.

"That's good. Now tell me everything. I've missed out on so much; I need your help Abby."


End file.
